


Before We Depart

by afleetoffoxes



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afleetoffoxes/pseuds/afleetoffoxes
Summary: Watts thought nothing of it as Tyrian led him along down the hall towards the shipyard. Really, he should have known to question alone time with Salem's resident lunatic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little practice porn I was writing about my two new favorite villains from RWBY. Turns out my friends actually liked it and said I should post it? It's just shitty porn but I love these villains and they needed to be written about.
> 
> Enjoy lovelies!
> 
> Thanks to my bffl and beta [Les](http://loyle-trash.tumblr.com) for the title <3
> 
> If you have something you'd like to request or a prompt you'd like to send, my askbox is always open at [AlopexTheFox](http://alopexthefox.tumblr.com).

Watts thought nothing of it as Tyrian led him along down the hall towards the shipyard. Really, he should have known to question alone time with Salem's resident lunatic.

It barely surprised him when the hunter pushed him against the wall and crowded into his space. Soon enough, he felt chapped lips running along his jawline.

"Tyrian, please," Watts breathed out, a remnant of his usual scoff. His partner didn't seem to notice as he slipped a hand inside Watts' overcoat and worked at his vest.

"Worrying about Salem, hmm? Worried she'll walk by?" Tyrian murmured, his voice lilting with barely contained mania. "Worried she'll see her precious Doctor all a mess?"

All Watts could do was groan as his partner's fingers toyed with his dress shirt. The buttons popped open one by one, letting show the tanned skin underneath. Lips trickled down his neck, teasing shivers from Watts' body and titters from Tyrian.

"There's a good Doctor," he purred, his breath on Watts' skin sending heat down to pool in his gut.

Huffing, the pinned doctor reached out, running his fingers along the raised tears of Tyrian's abdomen. "Do hurry along then, would you? Someone's sure to be by shortly and I have an airship to catch." He liked to think that his voice hadn't cracked, that he managed to sound like his composed self even as Tyrian pressed his thigh between his legs - but the doctor knew that was but a pipe dream. He could easily tell from the smirk Tyrian pressed into his throat that he knew it too. 

Watts suppressed a needy moan as the hunter pulled away, seemingly to look around the hallway they occupied. "I don't see anyone, Wattsy, but I'll hurry just for you," he sniggered, his mouth teasing back around Watts' collarbone. Tyrian's one hand changed direction, diving down and palming at Watts' steadily growing erection while the other tugged on his neck tie, pulling the pinned man closer. Sharp teeth nipped at Watts' neck and he shuddered under Tyrian's delicious ministrations.

Finally, Tyrian tugged at the buttons of his trousers and slid his hand in his underwear. His hand was hot on Watts' already throbbing erection and he took no time in stroking his length. A moan escaped the older man's mouth but he clamped it down before he could draw anymore attention to themselves.

This only seemed to please Tyrian as he giggled into Watt's flushed skin. "There's my good Doctor," Tyrian murmured, running his thumb over his partner's head. The noise that came from Watts was as near a plea as the man had ever made.

 _"Tyrian_ ," the mustached man growled as he pressed his fingers into his partner's scars. Tyrian purred at the ghostly feeling on his dead skin but heeded the warning.

Quick as he'd pinned his companion, Tyrian released him only to drop to a crouch. Watts' hand wound into the short hair at the top of the brunette's head, yanking Tyrian towards his aching member.

The tugging did nothing to dissuade the manic man. He reached for his partner's open trousers and pushed them down, grinning as Watts' erection stood waiting for him. He licked his lips, hungrily eying the glistening head, as Watt's tugged again.

"Get on with it, would you?" he huffed, his voice heavy and husky with Tyrian's warm breath so close to his cock. It almost made him forget where they were. "The last thing we need is Cinder or one of her rug-rats waltzing arou-" He cut off with a hard moan as hot, wet lips wrapped around the head of his prick. " _Dust_... Your mouth _is_ good for something after all- _No teeth_!" the doctor snarled, yanking hard on the younger man's hair again.

Tyrian grinned around the cock in his mouth, tucking away his teeth once more. He always did enjoy riling the good doctor up but he enjoyed making him come undone so much more - Watts could tell that much.

Tyrian's mouth slid down over his cock, his tongue lapping at Watts in a way that had his knees feeling like gelatin. He leaned heavily on the wall behind him, one hand planted for stability, the other massaging Tyrian's scalp in praise.

The man on his knees, for his part, bobbed on his partner's dick and hummed at the pressure on his hair. The vibrations from Tyrian's throat made Watts' blood sing and a shuddery breath left his slack mouth.

"Dammit Tyrian..." he moaned as his hips spasmed forward, driving his aching cock deeper into that hot mouth. Tyrian hummed again and bobbed faster, drawing more moans from his partner.

Watts' gripped tighter onto the hair in his grasp, his breath coming out in quick rushes as he felt heat pooling in his gut. Below him, Tyrian didn't slow but did something magnificent with his tongue that made Watts see sparks.

"Dust... _Tyrian_!" Watts hissed sharply, his fingers sliding along the wall as he tried to steady himself. His partner continued to milk the orgasm from him, taking all that Watts could give until he was done. Tyrian pulled away with a lick to his lips and a wicked grin.

Watts was surely a sight to behold; he felt sweat on his brow, the throb of the bruise his lover's sharp teeth had dug into the juncture of his neck and shoulder, his breath came in hitched pants, his hands shook with waning pleasure, and his trousers were undone with his limp member still glistening with saliva. Surely a sight indeed.

Of course, Tyrian made a very interesting picture as well, still crouched by Watts' cock, his lips swollen and red, golden eyes wild and lips curved dangerously. In a rare moment of consideration, he helped tuck his lover back into his pants before returning to his normal crouched stance. Only when one of Salam's attendants appeared from around a corner did Watts understand exactly why Tyrian had done him a kindness.

"Doctor Watts, sir, your ship is ready to depart when you're aboard," the man said, eyeing Tyrian for a quick moment before turning away - to be fair, the braided hunter could be quite intimidating if you didn't understand his madness. Tyrian, for his part, had turned away from the man, hiding his own growing problem as he leaned on the wall next to Watts, effectively hiding his exposed chest from the attendant. The doctor could still see the gleam in his eye as he shooed away the interrupter.

"Well, that was fun," Tyrian snickered, his eyes following the disappearing patch of skin as Watts buttoned his shirt.

The doctor cleared his throat as he tightened his tie and set about fixing his vest and overcoat. "It was satisfactory. At least you managed to keep your teeth under the collar this time," Watts mumbled.

"Wouldn't want Hazel to get too jealous," the man said with a shrug and a toothy smile. 

"It's never stopped you before." Tyrian snickered quietly and Watts' gaze dropped to his partner's erection, concealed conveniently by his pants. "And you?"

The hunter waved away the question, leaning in to graze his teeth along Watts' jawline. "Never mind that. You've got an airship to catch and I get to go hunting for a girl in a little red hood."

Watts took a heavy breath and pushed off from the wall, willing his legs to stop quivering like a frail doe. "I hear she's making her way to Mistral. Come along then. Surely there'll be a quiet corner in the Bullhead."

Tyrian snickered as he trailed after his partner, his voice shivering with barely contained madness. "Oh a trip to the Doctor's. That does sound like fun."


End file.
